Problem: Solve for $t$, $- \dfrac{5t + 10}{t - 1} = 7$
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $t - 1$ $ -(5t + 10) = 7(t - 1) $ $-5t - 10 = 7t - 7$ $-10 = 12t - 7$ $-3 = 12t$ $12t = -3$ $t = -\dfrac{3}{12}$ Simplify. $t = -\dfrac{1}{4}$